masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Therum
Tullis -- Caleston was the moon of Cernunnos. Please trust me on that, as, um, I wrote the text. It may appear differently because of blurry screenshots, but that's what it actually said. Stormwaltz 20:04, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Merge Find Liara T'Soni? Given that the other mission synopses are on the designated planets' articles, should the Find Liara T'Soni plot summary be merged into this page and that page turned into a redirect? It's quite short, so I don't see a problem with merging it here. Or should they remain separate? Ideas? --Tullis 18:46, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :That seems like it would be consistent with the other mission worlds, so FWIW I'd go for it. --DRY 22:47, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Don't know where this would go, but. I was having some trouble with this planet with the Steam version of the game. Apparently a known issue in 1.01a, which is what Steam will give you. Anyway, the fix is to delete ones local shader cache using the config utility, except A. steam hides said config utility, B. the repair functions for some reason hide themselves on vista. SO, I would like to provide this definitive guide to fixing the issue. If you are having troubles with black textures on Therum with the Steam copy of Mass Effect: 1. Go to your Steam directory, and from there into steamapps\common\Mass Effect\Binaries 2. (Skip if running XP) Right click "MassEffectConfig.exe", go to Compatibility, turn on "Run in administrator mode" and "Compatibility mode for" and select Windows XP (SP2) 3. Run MassEffectConfig.exe, go to the Repair tab, and click "Delete Local Shader Cache". 4. Re-run Mass Effect. Load from save. Breathe a sigh of relief as you can finally navigate the treacherous planet of Therum. DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT follow guides that tell you to delete the shader cache file yourself! If you did, rerun mass effect to re-create it. Deleting the file yourself only works with the Bring Down the Sky content pack, which is not usable on the Steam copy of Mass Effect. I attempted to use this method myself and not only found it didn't work, but that using "Delete Local Shader Cache" afterwards could produce strange effects. -- 05:41, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Thera An recently made a perceptive connection between Therum and the Minoan outpost of Thera, which might neatly explain the final naming scheme discrepancy in the system. (The system and all of its other planet names have Minoan connections.) Although I've not previously seen cases of Greek place names ending in -α or -ρα being transliterated into Latin or English with -um, I am by no means an expert. (My Latin is poor and my Greek almost non-existent.) An additional point in its favour might be the early name for the related mission Caleston, which is somewhat reminiscent another historical name for the same island, Kallístē (Καλλίστη). Again, I've not seen -η or-τη transliterated as -on (-ον), but again I'm no expert. However, this is more tenuous. The connection to Thera, however, does seem quite compelling and worth recording here as speculation. --DRY 17:16, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :That's fine, it just needs to be stated that it is speculative and that Therum MAY be named after Thera. The reason I undid the edit to the Knossos page regarding that is because it was stated as a fact that Therum is named after Thera, and that can't be reasonably determined. All the other planets in the system share names with Minoan cities and monuments. The names are identical, so there is no dispute. Thera and Therum, however, do not share names, they just have similar names, so it needs to be made clear that this is a speculative link. Even the ones with identical names only state that they are "probably" named for their real world namesakes, so why take one that doesn't share a name and state it as an absolute fact? SpartHawg948 22:35, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Note that Greek is an inflected language: differences in endings are used to indicate different parts of speech. Thus Θήρα (Thera, nominative and vocative), Θήρας (Theras, genitive), Θήρᾳ (Theria, dative), Θήραν (Theran, accusative) all name the same place. There is also some variation among the ancient dialects. Moreover, words which are transliterated – either directly into English or via the Latin – sometimes undergo peculiar changes of the declensional endings. (And sometimes errors are accidentally introduced in transcription.) That being said, a transliteration using -um would, I believe, be very unusual for a 1st declension feminine noun (but not, for example for a 2nd declension masculine noun — hence Illium for Ἴλιον). Accordingly, I provided the information here as speculative, rather than on the main page. --DRY 23:32, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Not gonna lie, didn't follow much of that, as I'm not a linguist. All I know is (in regards to the planets of the Knossos System, and the system itself), go to wikipedia: Enter Knossos- Major Minoan Bronze Age city. Archanes- Major Minoan settlement. Armeni- ancient Minoan cemetary. Phaistos- Ancient Minoan city. Zakros- ancient Minoan City. Therum? Nothing. Nada. Even the ones that are actually named after something are quantified as probably named after the place in question, I just want Therum to be explicitly stated that it is possibly named after Thera, as opposed to the original entry, where it was not quantified at all. SpartHawg948 00:36, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::It is on exactly that basis that I didn't change the main article: the idea has some small merit, but is by no means conclusive. I felt that it might be worthwhile to mention it here, on the Talk page, in the event that someone comes along with better Greek than mine (not hard :-), or that it triggers the lightbulb of an even better explanation. This one and Vamshi continue to bother me, since they don't seem to match the pattern. But it's a very, very minor point in the grand scheme of things and I am not proposing that we make any change to the main article. --DRY 00:48, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I tried to figure out that Vamshi one too after I saw your post, and I have no clue. SpartHawg948 00:50, December 24, 2009 (UTC) : If "Thera" and "Therum" were connected via Latin, then "Thera" would be the neuter nomminative plural case of "Therum", which is the neuter nomminative case. Simplified: "Thera" is plural for "Therum". BrenMan 94 04:15, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, but that would weaken the argument for Greek etymology, since placenames did not usually undergo pluralization. It's not listed in either the OLD or in L&S. Thera does appear in L&S as the latinised form of the place name (but not in the OLD, which is admittedly light on placenames). L&S lists There, -es as an alternative, but either way that's going to be first declension feminine. Arguments could, I suppose, be made for Gk. fem. dual; or perhaps all the way back to the origin of the place name in the noun θήρα (the chase) derived from the verb θηράω (to hunt) — but neither of those arguments seem terribly compelling under the circumstances and don't much help with the ''-um'' suffix in any case. --DRY 04:46, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Nova??? Yekaterinburg Any idea why the name has this peculiar form? 'Cause, it's grammatically incorrect, it should be "NovY". --Ygrain (talk) 06:26, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :Irrelevant. That is what the Galaxy Map says, then that is what we say. Take it up with BioWare. Lancer1289 (talk) 07:47, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, I am aware that we don't make the rules. The question is, should the information be stated in the Trivia? Do we have a record of other grammatically incorrect names? --Ygrain (talk) 08:01, December 26, 2012 (UTC)